Mystic Cardorra
by RiddleRiddle12
Summary: The team had found themselves in peril. They come across a girl that has been taught from a powerful sorceress that was once a enemy of the justice league. Struggling to find herself and her memory, she finds that by helping the team, she pieces together who she really is. P.S please check out my YouTube channel:
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

Hiya Guys, Thank you for reading and Please Read and Review. This is my 3rd book but I am a newbie at writing so please be nice. I apologise in advance if my grammar is wrong.

Robin and The team have found themselves in Cadmus and found a clone of superman, super boy. They also find a girl, who does not trust anyone. What will the team do? Stay tuned to find out!

Chapter 1

Robin woke up to find himself locked inside a pod shaped prison. He looked around for his team mates. Aqua-Lad and Kid flash was still unconscious, inside other pods. He looked across the room and saw that there was an 18 year old girl in another pod. There was also three G-gnomes, possibly feeding her information. Then he heard footsteps, Super-boy the clone of superman, Aqua-Lad and Kid Flash had woken up.

Kid Flash: 'What the hell! Why are we locked up! Hey!'

Aqua lad: 'Kid, Please be quiet now, are you...' he looked over to the clone.

Super boy: 'Yes I am a clone of superman, to replace him if he should perish'

Kid Flash: 'He can talk?!'

Super Boy; 'Yes He can talk'

Robin and Aqua lad: 'Kid!'

Kid F: 'What It's not like a called him an it!'

Super Boy: 'I also have learned to read and write, I also know the names of things.'

Robin: 'But have you seen them? The stars or the moon?'

Super boy: 'The G-gnomes have implanted images but no. I have not seen the real thing.'

Just then three men walked through the door.

Mysterious Man: You there weapon! Go back to your cell!'

Super boy: 'No'

Mark Desmond: 'Fine, you will then have to be forced'

A G-gnome hopped onto his shoulder and its horns and eyes glowed red. Super boy walked out of the room.

Aqua lad: 'It is your choice, not theirs. You are alive and breathing, shouldn't that mean you should be free?'

Super Boy thought for a moment. The G-gnome looked at him confused, he suddenly threw him off his shoulder and started to run towards the room again.

Mark Desmond: 'I thought I told you to get back into your cell!'

Super Boy punched him; the punch had knocked out Mark.

Robin: 'I'll get walkie talkie here. You get aqua lad'

Super Boy: 'Don't you give me orders as well'

Super Boy jumped up and destroyed the arm cuffs that were hold aqua lad in place.

Aqua Lad: 'Thank You' Super boy Nodded.

I woke up to find myself in a pod with three of these white alien things. I also had several wires wired to my body. I'm guessing this was to pump in fluids or food. A boy of 18 broke me out of the pod. He wore a superman costume.

The girl suddenly started to speak in Spanish.

Mysterious Girl: '¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Eres amigo o enemigo?'

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Note: The Spanish in the first chapter means: 'who are you? What do you want with me? Are you a friend or foe? And for now on instead of 'Mysterious girl' I'm going to be using her name. Not that the team knows it yet and in the first chapter I was meant to have her in a cloak and hood, so she kinda hides her identity.

Kid Flash: 'Ehh what now? In English please?'

Mia: 'Usted no habla español?'

Robin: 'Sorry we dont speak español'

The Young girl then nodded and started to sway, her eyelids started to drop. She collapsed.

Robin: 'I gotcha' catching the Young girl and placing her on his back.

Aqua-Lad: 'looks like the G-gnomes have taken all of the energy out of her. We need to get her out of here. We need to get to that elevator.'

Running down the corridor as they were chased by giant G-Trolls and smaller, yet agile G-elves. Super-boy heard a voice leading him the way.

Voice: 'Go left'

Super boy: 'Left!'

Voice: 'Go right'

Super boy: 'right!'

They came to a halt. Super-Boy lead to a dead end with nothing but an air vent.

Kid F: 'Great directions!'

Super Boy: 'I'm sorry... I thought...'

Robin: 'No don't say sorry! This is perfect! Although how are we going to fit through there with a person on my back?'

The girl must have heard the team she woke up.

Mia

I found myself propped up against someone's back. Uhhh...

Me: 'Ahh! ¿Qué? lo que... Lo que... está pasando aquí? (what...what…what is going on?)

Robin: 'Please stay calm, we dont speak Spanish, but please stay calm!'

Me: 'well why didn't you say so in the first place? You can put me down now, thanks'

Robin: 'Oh sorry, you speak English?'

Me: 'Yea, I don't know why I wasn't before. Wait a minute! Who are you? Who am I?'

Kid F: 'Um, we don't know'

I fell down to my knees again, Lots of concerned faces looked at me.

Me: 'Don't worry, I am still faint from the G-gnomes, they were probably the ones to blame for my missing memories. Here this is one thing I can remember and may help, I can create a magik card that will allow me travel inside your pocket, I dont think I have the strength to walk. Card potentia Expergiscere!' (Card Power Awaken)

A small white card appeared; I prepared to crawl into it.

Me: 'What are the names of my rescuers then?'

Robin: 'I'm Robin, this is Aqua-Lad, Kid Flash and Super-Boy' he pointed to all of the members.

Me: 'I have to thank you, for rescuing me'

I jumped into the card and robin picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

Robin: 'ok, that sorta cool. Come on then, let's get out of here!'

The Team

The team had entered the air vents and had hacked the motion sensors. So the Scientists were in the completely wrong room. They entered a long room filled with long pillars. When they entered the room the scientist that they had met earlier had got hold of a vial filled with mysterious liquid. He placed the vial to his lips and drunk from it. He moaned and his body grew to an unimaginable size and his skin turned grey. The card inside Robin's pocket glowed.

Mark Desmond: 'No! Keep that thing contained! It can do dangerous magik, so powerful it can destroy the world!'

Robin raised an eyebrow 'seriously what could super-boy do?'

Mark Desmond: 'Not the clone, the thing inside that card you hold.'

The card started to glow more brightly. Robin threw the card on the floor and the girl flew out of it but something was not right, the girl had now worn a different face. An angrier one.

Mia: 'I don't know who you are, but you were wrong in putting my new found friends in cloning pods. Now you have to pay the consequences!'

The girl's eyes glowed gold as she started to hover above the ground. She took out five magik cards and threw them onto the Pillars. She recited the activation spell.

Mia: 'card potentia expergiscere!'

The cards glowed and exploded, causing the pillars to collapse. She nodded towards robin and floated down, fainting once again.

There was an earthquake. The room was starting to collapse. The team had barley gotten out, with holes and tears in their suits. None of them were harmed however.

The team was contacted and started to arrive on the scene of the crime, so to speak. The girl had started to regain her consciousness.

Mia

Robin: 'You okay?'

Mia: 'Yea Just about, although what just happened?'

Kid F: 'No clue, but hey Superboy! The moon!'

He pointed the moon to Superboy and he smiled.

Batman: 'You disobeyed direct orders and even hacked into the leagues systems.'

Robin began to speak but flash had interrupted him.

Flash: 'You have even awakened the very sorceress that could destroy the planet and there is a possible chance of this clone of superman to run amok'

Mia: 'Ehh? Who is this mystic cardorra anyways? That is not me!'

The whole of the justice league murmured and batman had raised an eyebrow in question.

Batman: 'does this mean you do not remember anything?'

Mia: 'look I don't know who you are but you have some nerve, No I do not know who I am nor who you are, I was saved by these people you see here, give them a chance to become more than sidekicks!'

Super-boy: 'This is simple, either get on board or get out of the way!'

Batman: 'very well, follow me'

We followed batman into a mountain, it was a huge room filled with technology that I have never seen before. I was careful not to knock down my hood.

Batman: 'This is where the league worked and it now shall where you will plan your missions that I will brief to you, red tornado has offered to be your supervisor and black canary is in charge of training the six of you will help with the side missions'

Robin: 'cool, wait the six of us?'

Batman: 'I would like you to meet Martian Manhunters niece, M'gann'

Kid F: 'well hello there cutie'

Aqua lad: 'Nice to meet you M'gann'

M'gann: 'Hello I am happy to be working with you, please call me Megan'

Robin: 'Hey, you two come say hello to Megan!'

And so I have met my saviours and had met new friends, hopefully I have recovered my memory.

Someone is coming... In chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic Cardorra 

Chapter 3

Mia

'So I'm here at the team base, I don't know why but I feel safe here. I just need to figure out who I am' I thought to myself. I looked up and noticed that robin had been staring for quite some time.

Robin: 'Don't worry, it'll come back eventually. Don't think about it, it will come back one day' he explained

Me: 'I know, but what if it doesn't ever come back and what if it is true? That I will destroy the earth?' I sighed. It just didn't seem right though.

Robin: 'Don't worry, we will help you. Just don't think about it. Then you'll won't be it. If that makes sense?' He explained as he stood up.

Mme: 'I hope your right and it does make sense ish.' I replied

Robin Smiled and went to join the other members of the team. I suddenly heard a female voice inside my head. I think it was M'gann.

M'gann: 'Why do you always cover your identity? It's safe here you know we're not going to tell anybody' she said.

Me: 'I know that, but sigh… it's not that I don't trust the team, it's just I don't want to face rejection again. Not what happened the last time' I finished it there. I didn't want to talk about it.

M'gann: 'Why? What happened?'

I didn't answer. I simply walked out of the room and closed my bedroom door. Half an Hour later, there was a voice over from the batman.

Batman: 'There is a young girl coming to visit Mysti. I will allow passage'

I looked through the gap of my door. The girl looked like she was about 18 years old. She was wearing black jeans, white t-shirt and her hair was brown and tied in a pony-tail which was placed to the side. She looked familiar an there was something that I couldn't put my finger on.

…: 'hello, I'm looking for a friend. Brown hair, always wearing a blue cloak and blue jeans. Seen her around?' She tilted her head to the side as she questioned.

Kid F: 'Yea, in matter of fact she's looking through her bedroom door right now' He pointed to the door. Everyone looked to my direction. I quickly shut it. I guess that gave it away. She tip-toed closer to the door. I used a transport card and hid myself away.

…: 'Oh mia still playing hide and seek?' she laughed

'Mia? Is that me?' I remembered now. I now remembered a part of me. A sad past one I did not want to remember. Everything went black.

The team 

…: 'Ah Ha! I found you! Huh?' She looked at the card. Mia looked like she has fallen asleep. She took the card to the rest of the team.

…: 'Um guys, come take a look at this. She doesn't look too good' she explained.

Robin: 'Looks like she fainted. I wonder why? Oh I think she's coming out of the card now'

The girl pace the card on the sofa, and mia came out of it. She was gaining consciousness.

Mia Pov

I woke up surrounded by concerned team mates. Aqua Lad helped me up. I placed a hand on my head. 'Wow, that was weird' I whispered.

Robin: 'Are you ok? What happened?' he asked with a puzzled tone.

Me: 'I just remembered things. I guess my body couldn't take the pressure of remembering that much.' I explained.

…: 'what did you remember?' an unknown voice said. I looked round to see who had spoken. It was the girl. I remember now it was Lara. I think.

Me: 'Lara? Is that you?' I whispered. My voice just did not want to work.

The girl looked surprised. 'Yea it's me. What happened?' She asked.

Robin: 'We rescued mia from Cadmus. However she didn't remember anybody or anything. She was even speaking Spanish' He explained

'Was jetzt? (What about now?)' I said

Everyone looked at me puzzled. I laughed, their faces amused me. I stopped as it was making my head hurt.

'I remember you and my past, but the one thing I can't remember is my mentor, she is a shadow. I'm not sure if I'm correct though' I explained, my head pounding like someone was ringing a miniature bell in it.

Lara: 'You did have a mentor long ago. You once told me that she left you on the doorstep of a human family. She did something to you, but you didn't tell me what' she said holding her head to the side as if she wanted some more answers.

Me: 'Fine, I will show you. Lara Can you place your arm on the table?'

Lara sat down on the sofa and did what she was asked. I slowly took my hood down, careful not to look at anybody else in the room. I turned to look at Lara. I looked right into her eyes and she looked into mine. Everyone gasped. Lara looked down to see her arm partially turned to stone. I lifted my hood up. Her arm went back to normal.

Lara: 'Mia, what just happened? My arm turned to stone' She asked in a concerned tone.

Me: 'That's my curse that women had placed on me. The hood keeps the curse from hurting anyone. That's why everyone rejects me, I turn them to stone.' I said looking down.

Kid F: 'Is there any way to break it? You know the curse'

Me: 'Yea but I've given up, to break the curse I have to find the special someone, I've searched for years but I haven't found him and besides why would someone go out with someone they can't even look at?'

Everyone: 'Mia' they murmured.

Me: 'If you excuse me, I am going to take a nap. I am exhausted. Thank you for coming over Lara, its been fun.' I smiled and headed towards the door. I could feel everyone staringas I left the room.

- Chapter End-


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Took a while, but here you go a new chapter. Thank you for reading. Please R&R.

Chapter 4 

Mia Pov

As I slept, I dreamed. A shadow, possibly my mentor, was running towards me. I started to run away but like in all dreams I ran in slow motion. She had caught up to me and was pulling out a knife.

Shadow: 'You betrayed me! You will pay'

I looked at her puzzled and she tilted the knife towards my throat. I woke up sweating. Shaken a little, I walked into the kitchen. I took out a glass and poured myself a glass of chocolate flavoured milk. Aqua-Lad walked in, looking concerned.

Me: 'sorry did I wake you?'

Aqua-Lad: 'No, I sleep very lightly, I awoke myself but I heard a scream'

I nodded and smiled. 'Sorry, has Lara gone home?'

Aqua-Lad: 'No we have put out a bed for her, she's resting.' He explained then added 'She's worried about you, you know'

Me: 'I know, I didn't want it to be like that, I just wanted to be alone for a while'

He nodded back; I started to walk back towards my room. Aqua-Lad caught my hand.

Aqua-Lad: 'When are you going to show the real you?'

I was shocked; no-body has asked me a question like that before. 'I…I don't know Aqua-Lad. You know what will happen, I don't want anybody to turn to stone, especially you!' I explained and I blushed.

Aqua-Lad: 'So be it, I don't care'

I sighed; I took down my hood and looked at Aqua-Lad.

Aqua-Lad: 'wow, you are pretty. More than pretty, beautiful'

My cheeks turned Scarlett red. 'Good Night Aqua-lad' I said looking away.

Aqua-Lad; 'Good Night'

I turned my back and walked towards my room. I switched on the light and closed the door. I went to my bed and let my body fall on top of it. I felt a fuzzy feeling inside. Five minutes later I had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Next Day….

I woke up, pleasantly surprised at having no strange dreams. I walked into the main room. No one was about, but there was a note on the kitchen table it read:

'We've been assigned a mission from batman. We will probably be back later in the afternoon' I looked at the digital clock on the oven. It read 11.40; I must have slept in too much. I carried on reading the note. 'Megan made you some breakfast it's on the table. There's also a new team member, you'll meet her later' at the corner of the note there was an R, I suppose that's robins mark. I saw that it was pancakes on the table. I quickly munched through them, and started on the housework. After I had ironed everyone's clothes, I noticed the big space at the front of the base.

I walked over to the wall and noticed there was a button. My curiosity got the better of me. I pushed the button and the whole floor glowed blue.

Computer: 'Welcome to combat training Program, who would you like to practise with?'

There were three options. Teammate, You or Cancel.

I chose the option called 'you'. The whole floor lit up, and a dark coloured person came out of the floor. That dark coloured person was me.

Computer: 'The aim of this exercise is to lower your opponent's health to 0. Good Luck'

My opponent waited as I took off my cloak. I also took off my glove that I wore on my Left arm and gasped. On my arm was a tattoo. It was a design of a black dragon that wrapped around it. Somehow I knew it was not just a normal tattoo. I turned around to face myself. She ran towards me. She was quicker than I'd imagined. She threw me across the room. I hit the wall on the other side. I dusted myself off, and transported back using a transport spell.

Dark Mia: 'You are weak. How are you, a puny, weak thing going to defeat me?'

I was dizzy, something wasn't quite right. 'Computer! Terminate operation!'

Computer: 'Access Denied, Termination Failed'

The computer screen went black. I turned around to face myself once more. I took a run up to attack.

Dark Mia: 'How could defeat me? You can barely defeat yourself! I am you, or rather the darker side. The side which you did not want to bring out. I was imprisoned inside you! Until this day when I finally came out of my cage! I will make you pay!' She was angry. Very angry. Uh-Oh.

I managed to get faster and without her knowing, I had placed several invisible cards on the floor around the arena. They will activate when she steps on them. They will activate at once. Creating a room of thunder. All I need her to do is step forward and I will say the words.

I dodged her attacks and landed my own; she knocked me down yet again. She started taunting me. In mere seconds she threw me across the room. In that moment, the team entered the room.

The Team

Just as we walked in, Mia came flying towards the back wall. She was heavily breathing and had cuts and bruises all over her body.

Robin: 'Kid!'

Kid F: 'On it!'

He ran towards mia, catching her just in time.

Robin: 'Mia are you alright?'

Mia: 'Yea… I'm so so sorry!'

Robin looked at her puzzled, and then he realized that he couldn't move. His bottom part of his body had turned to stone. 'It's Ok' He said as he watched Mia say sorry over and over again.

'Let me finish this. I've already caused so much damage.' She said and walked towards… herself?

Mia's eyes started glow and floated. 'Card potentia Expergiscere!'

Suddenly the cards showed up all around the floor of the room. The dark Mia screamed and her health points soared to zero.

Computer: 'Well done. You have succeeded in your training'

Mia floated back down to the floor. She picked up her cloak and put it on. Her tattoos were glowing… was that normal?

Mia: 'I'm going to my room. All of your clothes are on the table. I did all the housework so don't worry about that. Good Night' She walked to her bedroom door and closed it.

Aqua Lad looked over to the table and saw there was piles of clothes with name tags that were elegantly written in her handwriting.

Robin: 'Aqua Lad, see if you can help her. She seems to listen more to you'

Aqua Lad nodded. He walked over to her door and knocked.

Aqua-Lad: 'Mia? Hello? May I come in?'

He got a very grumpy reply 'Fine'

He walked in and saw Mia sitting on the window sill, breathing heavily. He sighed,

Aqua Lad: 'let me help you, I can heal you.'

Mia nodded weakly. She swayed towards aqua-lad and fainted, softly landing in his open arms. He carried her to her bed and carefully put her down. He took her hand and Mia started to glow. After that was finished he carefully placed the quilt over her. She quietly snored as he did so. He headed out the door and switched off the light.

Aqua-Lad: 'Good Night' he whispered

The rest of the team were silent. They looked in his direction as he entered the room.

Aqua-Lad; 'Do not worry. She's asleep and well'

Sighs filled the room then everyone fell silent once more. Artemis was the one to break it.

Artemis: 'so who is this girl?' she asked.

M'gann: 'her name's Mia, we found her at Cadmus. She doesn't know who she is. Although she is learning slowly though'

Artemis: smiled and then said: 'I think I'm gonna like this girl'

-Chapter End_-


End file.
